Our Creature Feature
by Neversaid-I-Madesense
Summary: A hope-crushing realization, a freaky encounter, and the beginning of the end. Features JD, Elliot and Perry; in that order.


**MY REALIZATION**

"**Look to the Skies" – Creature Feature**

_We better face the facts,_

_the plan's been hatched._

_Duplicate the perfect match,_

_then body-snatch._

_(Look to the skies!_

_Look to the skies!)_

_In our sleep is when they enter our minds,_

_do their damage then they sever the lines._

_Overnight absorb our body and soul,_

_with no emotion, no need for hope._

_That one flaw they underestimate,_

_they can't get us if we stay awake._

I sighed. I suddenly understood why so many people had been making comments on how I looked, the weariness was catching up to me. After all, I had just spent an entire day convincing my friends of something that probably shattered everything they believed in. I'd had a hard time with it, too, and sometimes I still do.

"Dr. Cox?"

"What the _hell_ do you want, Sheryl?" He grumbled, gaze still focused on the paper before him.

"I just..." Well, heck. It would get his attention. "I think there's an alien invasion in the hospital and there taking over peoples' minds." Ha! Take that, Mr. Buttonless!

...Now how do I explain how I found it out? The Hunters had been there to do it for me (most likely more clearly than I ever could), but they weren't here now. Okay, maybe blurting it out immediately wasn't such a good idea.

Dr. Cox didn't say anything for a long while. He had stopped writing, but made no other indication that he had heard me at all. Another moment passed and I really began fearing for my manliness, because holy _crap_, how long must the rant be if it's taking him this long to come up with it?

"Dr. Cox?" I quavered. The silence was really starting to kill me as he finally raised his eyes to mine—and my face fell in horror both at what I saw and at my own inability to have seen it before.

His eyes were yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>HER LAST STRAW<strong>

"**How to Serve Man" – Creature Feature**

_Piece by piece,_

_bite by bite,_

_relish the flavor_

_and swallow your plight._

_Inch by inch,_

_slice by slice,_

_dress your guest_

_and season with vice._

_Let me clarify before we begin,_

_am I getting under your skin?_

_Your disposition seems a trifle bland,_

_it's time you learned how to serve Man._

It didn't take Elliot long to deduce that her patient, an old lady named Janet Haille, was _fricking creepy_. She always watched at the younger woman as if sizing her up—or, at least, that was what Elliot could make of the look.

Otherwise, she seemed normal, but once Elliot had met some really kind guy who gave her random chocolates on the street. She had spent the entire night squeeing to her apathetic mother about the fact that even men she didn't even know gave her gifts, just for the sake of being cute. She never even got around to eating the stuff.

The next day she looked in a newspaper and saw his face on the front page with headlines reading: **DERANGED MADMAN HANDS OUT POISONED CANDY.**

So to frick with that.

Oh, and she didn't like chocolates anymore.

She didn't like her mother, either, for taking one look at the headlines and laughing; but that was nothing unusual.

Anyway, why was Ms. Haille stroking her wrist?

"So..." the sides of the grayed woman's mouth quirked up, and it set Elliot's teeth on edge, "...s_upple_."

Elliot squeaked and fled the room. That was _it_! She was dumping Ms. Haille on an intern!

* * *

><p><strong>HIS DENIAL<strong>

"**Aim For the Head" – Creature Feature**

_Can I pose a question,_

_how do you kill what is dead?_

_I just shoot from the hip,_

_and I aim for the head._

_He used to be your friend,_

_that was another life!_

_With this single bullet,_

_we're gonna blow his mind!_

When Perry had said he didn't give a damn what happened to JD, this was not exactly what he had meant.

"Newbie," he gasped, "_Newbie_! Listen to me! Get a grip on yourself, god damn it! You're stronger than this!"

But the kid didn't falter in his advance toward him. Perry never recalled hearing the theory that zombies were _fast_.

Not that JD was a zombie.

No. Never.

The lifeless, colorless film over the girly manchild's wide, bloodshot eyes was just a result of a serious mental funk. The hospital was on _lockdown_, for Christ's sake, there was no way one of those bastards could've gotten in. Anyone could get so stressed that they got the idea in their heads that they were infected. Anyone.

Hell, under the right amount of trauma, terror, and/or disbelief, people could convince literally themselves that the sky was _purple_.

Perry even heard that once a woman was so piss-scared that she made herself believe there wasn't a knife stuck in her side (courtesy of her abusive husband) and refused medical help.

That was how desperate the human brain could become.

That was why Perry refused to move. He knew JD was actually fine. He just _knew_ it. Fuck everyone else, he hadn't seen them for hours, anyway. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone for awhile. It didn't matter, because there was nothing to worry about.

JD toppled him over with such force that Perry's back slammed against the wall, and not once had Perry ever thought that the kid could pack such strength, but hey, panic and adrenaline could do that to people.

Nevermind that JD's teeth had dried red stuff on them. Geez, he needed to brush his teeth, what the hell happened to being a doctor and therefore a health-freak? Probably had some red lollipops with Ghandi earlier or something.

Well, actually, the red stuff was all over JD's mouth—and it looked fresh—but that wasn't the point.

See? There was a reasonable explanation for everything.

Everything was _fine_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong>

This was _extremely_ fun to write, I very much hope you enjoyed it, and reviews would be very much appreciated. I really want to know if you think I kept them in character well enough or not. :)


End file.
